The present invention relates to a boat structure, and more particularly to a pontoon boat structure which is completely collapsible or disassemblable.
Pontoon boats have enjoyed popularity in recent years as stable and comfortable platforms for carrying groups of people. However, their popularity has been limited by the weight and bulk of the conventional pontoon boat structure which makes them difficult to store and to transport. While attempts have been made to develop a collapsible pontoon boat structure, none has been completely successful in providing the necessary rigidity in structure to make the boat safe while at the same time allowing for easy construction and complete portability.